1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antiperspirant, named DRY GRIP, to reduce sweating on a person's hands and feet, and more particularly, to a nonirritating antiperspirant thick lotion for the hands and feet having maximum antiperspirant activity at low concentrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various antiperspirant formulations are well known in the cosmetic and chemical literature. Certain ingredients of the formulations are usually present such as inorganic compounds of aluminum, zinc and zirconium having an astringent effect upon the skin which function by closing the pores of the skin that encase sweat glands to limit perspiration. The use of polymeric materials as gelling agents or thickening agents in aqueous antiperspirant compositions is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,988 discloses alcoholic gelled antiperspirant compositions containing hydroxypropyl cellulose acetate as the gelling agent. Cellulose derivatives such as hydroxyalkycelluloses have been disclosed as optional components in gel phases containing monohydric alcohols such as ethanol to help retard alcohol evaporation and to act as an antisyneresis agent. Other ingredients used in antiperspirant compositions include silicone products, talc, sodium bicarbonate, starch, fumed silica and clays. The present composition is different from most of the prior art by not using silicone products in the present formulations.
Almost all of the antiperspirant compositions of the prior art are formulated for application to the various parts of the body in the form of creams, gels, solids, roll-ons or powders. Very few, if any, of these formulations are applicable to the hands, and very few to the feet, for a number of reasons. The main reason is that they are not suitable formulations. For example, some compositions may be tacky and produce aesthetically undesirable high levels of material on the skin. Other compositions may be difficult to apply such as those in powder forms. Some other compositions are not suitable because they irritate sensitive skin areas.
Antiperspirant compositions which contain silicone products are not suitable for application to the hands and feet for various reasons. For example, silicone based antiperspirants are usually tacky and do not dry quickly which characteristics cannot be tolerated for application to the hands and feet. Also, antiperspirant for the hands and feet must spread quickly over the skin and be able to dry quickly during the spreading. Silicone based antiperspirant compositions do not appear to meet these requirements.
There are known antiperspirants compositions for application to the feet. U.S. Pat. 4,954,334 is a foot powder antiperspirant composition containing boric acid and aluminum ammonium sulfate which is sprinkled into the socks. U.S. Pat. 4,777,034 is a foot antiperspirant composition having a large number of ingredients which may be used in various forms. The inventor is not aware of any antiperspirant formulations to be used on the hands.
A person's hands and feet are subject to similar perspiration problems exhibited by other parts of the body. Additionally, the hands and feet are often cracked and dried out which require a mild treating agent and preferably a skin conditioner in addition to the antiperspirant. For example, controlling perspiration of the hands is critical in many occupations and activities such as physically working with the hands, driving vehicles, performing delicate hand operations, most sports activities and in many more areas. Controlling perspiration of the feet is known to be a serious problem for many people. Thus, there does appear to be a need for an antiperspirant composition that meet the needs of many.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a unique antiperspirant composition which is an effective antiperspirant on the hands and feet and does not contain silicone products.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a composition which is nontacky and nonirritating when applied to the hands and feet.
It is another object to provide such a composition which is also a skin conditioner as well as an antiperspirant.
It is another object to provide such a composition which is inexpensive and requires only a small amount of material to be effective.
These objects and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows.